megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
World Robot Alliance
The is an organization mentioned in the story of Mega Man 6. Some time after Mega Man 5, the World Robot Alliance is organized in order to counteract Dr. Wily's ambitions of world domination. One year later, with the cooperation of scientists around the world and the financial backup of Mr. X's X Foundation, robotics has made dramatic progress, and it was decided that a robot championship would be held. When the First Annual Robot Tournament was about to begin, Mr. X reveals his plans to conquer the world with eight of the world's strongest robots. It is unknown if the World Robot Alliance is still active or disbanded after Mega Man 6. Other media ''Mega Man Megamix As Mega Man was the one responsible for foiling all of Dr. Wily's attempts at world domination, the '''Global Robotics Union' (GRU), simply stood by, uncertain as to what they should do. Due to their inaction during those dire times, many started to question the value of the GRU, and after Wily's fifth attempt at world domination, the GRU was forced to disband. A short while later, Mr. X appeared and poured his seemlingly limitless funds and talents into reestablishing the GRU as the World Robot Alliance (WRA for short, translated as World Robot Union in Japan, WRU). Most of the administrative staff formely of the GRU were placed in high-ranking positions in the WRA, though they all answered to their new chairman, Mr. X. The overall skill level of the WRA members skyrocketed through Mr. X's teachings, and robots comparable in might to Mega Man started cropping up all over the world. Having grown quite pleased with themselves and their new accomplishments, these scientists were easily persuaded by Mr. X to participate in his new "Ultimate Robot Championship". Scientists all over the world develop new robots to preserve world peace in hopes of avoiding future disasters like those brought about by Dr. Wily. The championship is held one year since the WRA was organized and serves to prove the strength of the participants. During the event, Mr. X reveals his true intentions, leading to the events of The Greatest Enemy in History. The eight robots involved in the incident were all registered as DWNs (Dr. Wily Numbers) by the WRA, but to avoid confusion, they are listed under the category of "MXN" (Mr. X Numbers) in their manga profiles as all eight MXN robots were created by WRA members. The World Robot Alliance is also responsible for the Battle & Chase event and the establishment of expiration dates for robots, leading to the events based on Mega Man 9. ''Rockman 6'' (manga) Like the game, the World Robot Alliance was formed to counteract Dr. Wily, receive financial backup of Mr. X, and decided to hold a robot championship. When the 1st World Robot Championship Tournament was about to begin, Mr. X reveals his plans to conquer the world with eight powerful robots that he uses to destroy all participants, such as Karate 003. Later, when Mega Man goes to Mr. X's Castle, Dr. Light contacts the World Robot Alliance. Category:Organizations